


Truce

by Crotalus



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crotalus/pseuds/Crotalus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clark and Lois fight there's always a truce. When Bruce and Kal fight, there's always a distraction.</p><p>Lois and Bruce are usually more imaginative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truce

With Lois, the fights were intense. They both had a way with words, they both were stubborn as they come and they both ended somehow tending the weight of the world on their shoulders. Everybody (and that really means everybody) that knew them knew you just didn't get in the middle of the Lane-Kents if they were fighting.

 

When they fought Clark felt like a black hole had found a way inside of him- and yes, he's fully aware of how cheesy that sounds. There's a reason he hasn't told anyone this.

 

He'd a life before he met Lois, and they had been separated before. That doesn't mean he isn't allowed to find someone is missing if his wife isn't by his side. Lois is like a spark, like the match, like the oxygen. Lois is-

Lois is many things to him. And without her Clark goes through the motions of his everyday life, as sad as that is.

 

But that's when they've reached the point where they avoid each other.

 

When they fight (actual, face to face fighting) he feels drained. He feels stupid; he realizes the reasons why they were fighting to begin with are equally stupid. Lois probably does too, if the easy way they have to reach a middle ground is any indication.

 

Lois made him realize long ago that when you love someone little disagreements do not matter.

 

-

 

With Bruce there's always regret when they fight. Not only because of the fight (he feels that with Lois, as well) but because he has a way to bring out what Kal's been hiding inside; all those feelings he keeps pushing, hiding, ignoring come out. Kal says things he doesn't mean and they taste like acid. They burn.

 

When Kal and Bruce fight (it's always them, not Brucie and Clark. Not Superman and Batman. _Them_.) He doesn’t feel drained, doesn't feel down.

 

He will travel everywhere on Earth to prove himself right. He's pretty sure Bruce will, too.

 

When Kal and Bruce fight he feels a surge of energy go through him, a twitch of nervousness that’s the complete opposite of what he goes through when he fights with Lois. If Lois is angry at him he’s just said. If Bruce is angry at him he’s… well, angry in return.

 

They still have each other’s backs, though. Always. And it’s kind of hard to stay mad at someone as you fight back-to-back against the alien invasion of the week. Or robots.

 

Kal has a tendency to be angrier at robots than he is at Bruce anyway.

 

They never reach a truce with Bruce, they hardly every find out or decide who was wrong. They simply decide there are more important matters at hand and the fights just lie there forgotten.

 

Until there’s another one, anyway.

 

-

 

When Lois and Bruce fight, it’s almost without doubt Superman’s fault to begin with. Maybe he did nothing, maybe he’s just caught in the cross-fire… but the fights are still invariably about him.

 

It’s always awkward, at first. Bruce and his wife are two of the most important people in Superman’s world and he thinks this is how kids must feel when their parents fight.

 

Lois is good with words, Bruce is good with actions and Superman is really glad they usually get along just fine.

 

When Lois and Bruce fight it usually ends in trouble.  For Superman, for them, for the three of them.

 

Lois and Bruce never reach a true either. The usually kiss and make up.

 

And much, much more. They are both full of passion and imagination and Bruce has a lot (a he does mean a _lot_ ) of toys.

 

Since he’s usually in the middle of the fights, he also tends to be in the middle of said reconciliations.

 

Sometimes, and only sometimes, Superman doesn’t mind it so much if they disagree.


End file.
